A Reason Why He Loves Tomato
by Natacchi
Summary: "Sasuke... Ayo dimakan tomatnya..." "Aku tidak mau! Aku BENCI tomat!" —ONESHOT. SasuNaru, warnings inside! Birthday fic for myself, 26 February. RnR for my gift, please?


=+..A Naruto Fanfiction..+=

**A REASON WHY HE LOVES TOMATO**

by

=+..Uchiha Nata-chan..+=

**Disclaimer:**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

A REASON WHY HE LOVES TOMATO © Uchiha Nata-chan

**Pairing:**

SasuNaru

**Genre:**

Romance/General (ada saran perubahan genre?)

**Rated:**

T

**Warnings:**

Shounen-Ai, Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, GaJe, ABAL.

Childish-Innocent Naruto and Pervert Sasuke at Flashback. XDD

Fic ini bercerita tentang Flashback, Naruto yang bercerita. Tapi Flashback-nya NORMAL POV. Gomen kalau membingungkan, saia juga bingung gimana jelasinnya... m(___)m

**See the warnings? I've told you before! DON'T LIKE IT? THEN DON'T READ IT!!** It's my turn to unleash my imagination, okay..!!

**Summary:**

--"Sasuke... Ayo dimakan tomatnya..." "Aku tidak mau! Aku BENCI tomat!!"-- ONESHOT! Shou-ai, AU, OOC, GaJe, ABAL, and other warnings inside. SasuNaru! Birthday fic for myself, 26 Feb. RnR for my gift, please?

**Note tambahan:**

**Sasuke dan Naruto di Flashback: 16 tahun**

**Naruto yang sedang bercerita: 17 tahun**

'...'** = mind**

"..."** = talk**

**ENJOY IT!**

**NARUTO'S POV**

Hai, semua. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku mempunyai pacar bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Kami sudah menjalin hubungan selama 1 tahun. Dan entah kenapa, sekarang aku ingin bercerita pada kalian semua, alasan mengapa Sasu-teme yang dulu pembenci tomat itu sekarang menjadi pemuda pecinta tomat. Nah sekarang, mari kita mulai ceritanya...

**FLASHBACK: ON**

**NORMAL POV**

"Sasuke... Ayo dimakan tomatnya..."

"Aku tidak mau! Aku BENCI tomat!!"

"Hhh... Kenapa ya Sasuke tidak suka tomat...?" tanya Mikoto pada dirinya sendiri setelah anak bungsunya, Uchiha Sasuke, pergi dari hadapannya. Ia sedang membawa mangkuk yang berisi beberapa buah tomat. Isinya tak berkurang sejak tadi.

"Mikoto-san! Naru mau ngajak Sasu main!" tiba-tiba seorang pemuda pirang manis datang ke ruang makan keluarga Uchiha dengan senyuman lebar khasnya sambil melompat-lompat riang. Pemuda yang terlihat kekanak-kanakan ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto, sahabat Sasuke yang sejak dulu tinggal bersama kedua ayah dan 'ibu' angkatnya yang merawatnya sejak berumur 6 tahun, Hatake Kakashi dan Umino Iruka.

"Wah, kebetulan ada Naru-chan. Mikoto-san bisa minta tolong sesuatu tidak?" Mikoto tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Naruto. Wanita berperangai lembut ini mendapat satu rencana bagus untuk membuat anak kesayangannya tersebut bisa menyukai tomat.

"Kalau untuk Mikoto-san, Naru pasti mau melakukan apapun deh..." Naruto yang tak menyadari maksud Mikoto hanya tersenyum manis.

"Tolong tanyakan dengan Sasuke, kenapa dia tidak pernah mau makan tomat? Mikoto-san benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa Sasuke tidak suka tomat..."

"Eh? Kalau begitu Naru mau tanya dengan Sasu sekarang juga, sekalian Naru bawa tomatnya juga ya!" seru Naruto sambil mengambil mangkuk yang sedang dipegang oleh Mikoto.

"Ah, iya. Terimakasih ya, Naru-chan. Kalau Naru-chan bisa membuat Sasuke suka dengan tomat, nanti Mikoto-san akan membuatkan ramen kesukaan Naru-chan..." tawar Mikoto sambil mengelus kepala Naruto dengan lembut. Ia sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai anaknya sendiri. Lagipula ia merasa bahwa sejak dulu Sasuke menaruh perhatian lebih pada remaja di hadapannya ini.

"Benarkah?! Asyik!! Naru mau makan ramen...!!" teriak pemuda hiperaktif itu sambil berlari kencang ke arah pintu kamar Sasuke. Mikoto hanya tersenyum sambil menatap kepergian Naruto.

"Teme!!" Naruto membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dengan kekuatan yang berlebihan sambil berteriak kencang. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang duduk di pinggir kasurnya sambil memegang sebuah buku. Pemuda bermata biru ini pun menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke membalas teriakan Naruto dengan gumaman pelan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemuda di sampingnya. Bukunya pun telah ditutup sejak tadi.

"Ne, Teme, jawab pertanyaanku ya,"

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tak suka tomat ya...? Kenapa...?"

"..."

"...Teme?"

"...Itu tak penting, Dobe. Yang penting aku tak suka tomat. Titik. Sekarang giliranku bertanya, kenapa kau membawa-bawa tomat sebanyak itu?"

"A-ano... Aku mau memberikan tomat-tomat ini padamu..."

"Aku sudah memberitahumu barusan, Dobe. Aku. Tidak. Suka. Tomat."

"Ayolah, Teme~ Bisakah kau memakan tomat ini untukku?"

"Tidak."

"Teme~"

"..."

"Ayolah dimakan~"

"Hn."

"Eh? Kau mau memakannya?!"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau menjawab 'hn'? Bukankah itu artinya 'ya'?"

"Belum tentu, Dobe. 'Hn'-ku bisa berarti apapun, jangan hanya mengartikannya sebagai 'ya' saja. Sudahlah, apapun yang terjadi aku takkan memakan tomat-tomat itu. Sekarang, bawa benda-benda bulat itu menjauh dariku."

"Jangan begitu, Teme... Hidup matiku bergantung padamu dan tomat-tomat ini..."

"Memang kenapa, Dobe?"

"Mikoto-san berjanji akan membuatkan ramen jika aku bisa membuatmu menyukai tomat, Teme. Karena itu, ayo makan tomatnya!"

"Itu bukan urusanku, Dobe. Lagipula kau bisa meminta Iruka-san untuk membuatkanmu ramen, 'kan?"

"Teme~ Sudah lama aku tak makan ramen buatan Mikoto-san, aku sedang ingin makan ramen buatan ibumu... Ayolah, setidaknya ceritakan padaku kenapa kau tidak suka pada tomat!"

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu, Dobe. Berhentilah membujukku, takkan mempan."

"Teme, jangan jahat begitu dong! Ayolah, aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau menyukai tomat!"

"..."

"Hei Teme, kenapa kau diam saja?"

"...Benar kau akan melakukan apa saja, Dobe?"

"I-iya!"

"Kau tidak akan menyesal dengan pernyataanmu itu, hn?"

"Aku tidak pernah menarik kata-kataku, Teme! Itulah jalan hidupku, dattebayo!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mau makan tomat-tomat itu, tapi sebagai gantinya, kau harus memenuhi satu permintaanku..."

"Apa permintaanmu, Teme?"

"..."

"Hei!"

"...Kau harus jadi pacarku."

"UAPUAH?!"

"Ck, Dobe! Tidak usah berteriak sekencang itu!"

"Ta-tapi... Kita 'kan sama-sama laki-laki, Teme!"

"Hn, lalu kenapa, Dobe?"

"...Kau menyukaiku, ya?"

"Tentu saja, Dobe. Untuk apa aku memintamu menjadi pacarku jika aku tidak menyukaimu? Baka Dobe."

"..."

"Hei, Dobe, bagaimana? Mau atau tidak?"

"Ungg..."

"Hei, Dobe. Ayo dijawab."

"Umm.. Ba-baiklah.. Kurasa aku juga menyukaimu, Teme..."

"Bagus. Sekarang ada satu syarat lagi."

"E-eh?! Syarat apa lagi?"

"Setiap aku memakan 25 buah tomat, kau harus memberikanku sebuah ciuman. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara supaya aku menyukai tomat, Dobe. Bagaimana?"

"APA?!"

"Dobe! Sudah kubilang jangan berteriak sekencang itu!!"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Mana janjimu, Dobe? Kau bilang akan melakukan apapun agar aku menyukai tomat? Ternyata kau hanya membuat janji palsu, ya." Sasuke memancing emosi Naruto dengan nada yang mengejek. Ia yakin, Naruto pasti akan terpancing.

"BUKAN BEGITU!!! Baiklah, aku penuhi permintaanmu, demi ramen buatan Mikoto-san!!" Dan benarlah yang diharapkan pemuda bermata onyx itu, Naruto dengan mudahnya mengikuti alur yang dibuat olehnya.

'Bagus. Rubah telah masuk perangkap. Sasuke, kau memang benar-benar jenius,' batin Sasuke sambil menyeringai melihat umpannya termakan dengan mudah.

"Hn, Dobe. Sekarang berikan aku tomat itu. Aku akan sangat rajin memakan tomat mulai sekarang."

"Ini, Teme! Makanlah sebanyak-banyaknya, aku akan meminta Mikoto-san untuk membuatkanku ramen sekarang!! Ramen, oh... Ramen~ Tunggu aku-ttebayo...!!!" Naruto berjalan dengan riang meninggalkan Sasuke yang memasang wajah oh-tidak-aku-akan-mati-sebentar-lagi sambil menatap sebuah tomat di genggamannya. Lalu ia pun menggigit kecil tomat yang sedari tadi hanya diperhatikannya dengan tatapan horor. Setelah merasakan benda bulat berwarna merah itu di mulutnya, wajah penuh derita milik Sasuke berubah menjadi cerah disertai dengan senyuman kecil yang membuatnya bertambah tampan.

"Heh, ternyata tomat itu tak seburuk seperti yang Baka Aniki katakan padaku," gumamnya pelan.

**SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN ...**

"Dobe," Sasuke memanggil Naruto yang sedang asyik membaca komik. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kamar Sasuke, karena Naruto ingin membaca koleksi komik Sasuke yang terbaru.

"Apa, Teme?"

"Kau masih ingat janjimu?"

"Janji apa?"

"Aku sudah makan 25 buah tomat. Kau ingat apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"..."

"Dobe, kau mendengarku?" 

"Ah... I-itu..."

"Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak mau, Dobe."

"..."

"Dobe?"

"A-aku malu, Teme..."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang menciummu, ya."

"Eh?!"

"Kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa..."

"Hn, kalau begitu, kemarilah."

"Un..." Naruto mengangguk malu-malu dan mendekati Sasuke dengan kikuk. Ia hanya menutup matanya perlahan saat dilihatnya wajah Sasuke yang semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia pun akhirnya merasakan ciuman pertamanya yang lembut dan manis saat itu juga.

**TIGA HARI KEMUDIAN ...**

"Ne, Dobe," Sasuke menepuk pundak pemuda pirang yang sedang serius belajar di sebelahnya. Sekarang, mereka sedang belajar bersama di kamar Naruto, mengingat nilai-nilai Naruto yang semakin hari semakin jatuh.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah makan 25 buah tomat. Sekarang aku minta ciumanmu."

"Eh?!"

"Kenapa terkejut, Dobe?"

"Kenapa kau bisa memakan 25 buah tomat dalam tiga hari, Teme?! Padahal kemarin kau butuh waktu seminggu untuk menghabiskan tomat-tomat itu! Jangan-jangan kau berbohong ya!!"

"Baka Dobe, aku tak sehina itu, membohongimu supaya mendapatkan ciumanmu. Aku hanya memakannya setiap saat, dan tanpa terasa tomat yang kumakan telah mencapai 25 buah. Jika kau tak percaya, kau boleh menanyakannya dengan ibuku."

"Ya sudah, aku percaya..."

"Hn. Sekarang mendekatlah, giliran kau yang harus menciumku."

Cup! Naruto menyentuh bibir Sasuke sedetik dengan bibirnya. "Sudah 'kan, Teme?! Sekarang ayo kita main game!" Wajah Naruto memerah seperti tomat yang sekarang disukai oleh Sasuke. Pemuda berambut hitam yang tadi dicium pun hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengikuti kekasihnya yang telah mulai mengotak-atik PlayStation 3 di kamarnya.

**ESOK HARINYA ...**

"Dobe... Aku minta janjimu untuk hari ini..."

"Apa?" tanya Naruto dengan santainya. Saat ini ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Ciumanku, Dobe..."

"Eh?! Bertambah cepat lagi?!"

"Hn. Sekarang, kemarilah..."

"A-ah, a-aku sedang ada urusan dengan 'Kaa-san', Teme. Lain kali saja ya, jaa!" Naruto langsung panik setelah mendengar kata 'ciuman' dari bibir Sasuke, dan mencari alasan untuk kabur dari kekasihnya tersebut.

"Hei, Dobe!" Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Naruto yang kabur secepat kilat. 'Kenapa dia malah kabur?' batinnya heran.

**SEBULAN KEMUDIAN ...**

Naruto sedang merasakan panik yang luar biasa. Perbuatannya selama sebulan ini, berakibat kepada posisinya sekarang; tubuhnya sedang diapit oleh Sasuke dan dinding kamarnya. Kedua lengan Sasuke yang masing-masing berada di sebelah kepalanya itu, memaksanya agar tak bisa kabur dari pemuda di hadapannya. Ia hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar dirinya bisa selamat dari kemarahan si bungsu Uchiha yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah datar namun mengerikan.

"Apa maumu, Dobe?"

"A-apa maksudmu, Teme...?"

"Kenapa kau menghindariku sebulan ini, hn?"

"A-aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Teme..."

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti. Kau kabur setiap aku meminta kau memenuhi janjimu. Sekarang kutanyakan sekali lagi; apa maumu?"

"..."

"Dobe, jawab pertanyaanku."

"A-aku minta maaf... Aku...hanya malu jika kau terus meminta ciuman seperti itu... Ja-jadi aku selalu kabur... Aku minta maaf, Sasuke... Gomen..."

"Baka Dobe, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal? Baiklah, tak apa-apa jika kau tak mau, kita bisa menghapus perjanjian itu agar kau tak merasa terbebani. Lagipula sekarang aku sudah sangat mencintai tomat, karena setiap hari aku memakannya, dan kurasa tomat bukanlah hal yang buruk. Jadi kurasa janji itu tidak dibutuhkan lagi."

"Benarkah itu, Teme?"

"Hn, tidak masalah kok. Tapi ada satu syarat terakhir..."

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Kau harus menginap di rumahku malam ini, Dobe. Kau harus menemaniku, karena hari ini aku sendirian di rumah."

"Hanya itu?"

"Kau akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti malam, Dobe..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tidak masalah." Naruto dengan polosnya membalas pernyataan Sasuke yang mengandung banyak makna itu. Tak mengertikah dia? Oh, sungguh polos dirimu, Naruto.

'Dobe, beruntungnya aku bisa mendapatkan Uke sepolos dirimu,' batin Sasuke bersorak.

"Ungg, Teme..."

"Kenapa, Dobe?"

"Itu... Bisa kau menjauh dariku? Aku ingin meminta izin pada 'Kaa-san' supaya aku bisa menginap di rumahmu..."

"Sebelum itu, tutup matamu, Dobe." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya tanpa perduli dengan mata Naruto yang belum tertutup. Dan ia pun mengecup bibir Naruto sebentar lalu menjauh dari tubuh kekasihnya tersebut. Naruto hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"Ayo turun ke bawah, Dobe." Sasuke menarik tangan si pemuda pirang sambil menyeringai kecil.

**FLASHBACK: OFF**

**NARUTO'S POV**

Dan begitulah, alasan mengapa Teme sangat menyukai tomat. Aku hanya tersenyum geli setiap mengingatnya, kalian tahu. Kejadian saat aku menginap di rumah Sasuke itu tak bisa kulupakan selamanya. Huh, dasar ayam mesum, membuatku malu setiap mengingatnya. Kalian ingin aku menceritakannya? Tidak, tidak... Terlalu memalukan bagiku untuk menceritakan hal itu. Biarlah hanya aku dan Teme yang menyimpan rahasia itu rapat-rapat. Yang terpenting, janjiku pada Mikoto-san sudah terlaksana dengan baik, Sasuke sekarang sudah sangat menyukai tomat. Dan saat itu, aku senang sekali karena misiku berhasil dengan baik. Mungkin saja, sekarang dia malah lebih menyukai tomat daripada aku...? Hanya dia dan Kami-sama yang mengetahui hal itu, tentu. Huah, menceritakan hal ini pada kalian semua membuatku lapar. Rasanya aku jadi ingin makan ramen buatan Mikoto-san lagi... Baiklah, sampai jumpa, semuanya!

**~OWARI~**

**Author's note:**

APA INI?!

GAJEEEEEEE...!!! DX

Niatnya mau buat drabble, tapi.. Tapi.. Saia kagak bisaaa!!! Jadilah fic ini melenceng jauh dari perkiraan awal saia... T^T

Maaf dengan segala kekurangan fic ini... Hiks, maafkanlah segala ke-gaje-an fic ini... Maafkan... *sujud-sujud*

.

.

**Today is my birthday!!**

**MIND TO REVIEW/FLAME THIS WEIRD FIC, FOR AUTHOR'S BIRTHDAY GIFT, please..? **

.

.

Palembang, 26 Februari 2010

Yeni Wandira a.k.a Uchiha Nata-chan


End file.
